


42

by Enigel



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so, so sorry. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	42

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of the many brain-hurting pairings blurted out by the Brain_Asplode pairings lists. :D

"Here I am, brain the size of a planet, and all I get is menial tasks from beings..."

"As far as I care, your brain's just so much metal junk if it's no use to us. So, are you going to rust there whining or are you going to help?"

"...whose tiny brains couldn't begin to comprehend the complexity of my mere existence..."

Kara pointed her gun straight at Marvin's head.

"Let me rephrase that. Are you going to help or do I put you out of your misery?"

"Misery? Don't talk to me about misery..."

She pulled the trigger.


End file.
